An automatic analyzer performs qualitative and quantitative analysis by adding a reagent which specifically reacts to a specific component included in a biological sample, such as blood or urine, making the reagent react, and measuring absorbance or the amount of luminescence of a reaction mixture.
As such an automatic analyzer, an automatic analyzer provided with a reagent loading procedure for loading a plurality of reagents, including display means for displaying information of a loading position of the reagent, information of a remaining volume of the reagent, information of the reagent expiration date, information of the duration time of calibration, and information of the effective period of time for quality control on the same screen, regarding the reagent loaded on the reagent loading procedure, in which, in the display means, information of a mounting position of the reagent displays a position of the reagent which is disposed in the reagent loading procedure corresponding to a physical position, and the display means identifies and displays the information of a remaining volume of the reagent, the information of the reagent expiration date, the information of the duration time of calibration, and the information of the effective period of time for quality control following classification determined in advance, is known (for example, refer to PTL 1).